Canada Relations
by Sybil Corvax
Summary: A series of collected oneshots based around the relationships Canada/Matthew has with the varying other countries. He is not just an invisible boy, in fact, he may be more noticed than he may think. Currently: Canada-England Relations
1. FranceCanada

**So, this is my first ever Hetalia Axis Powers oneshot. Based all around my favourite country of birth :) **

**So, yeah. It might be crud, but I need to get this out of my system since Hetalia is currently clouding my muse for writing my Death Note fanfic **_Peace_**.**

**I'm sorry for any inaccuracies in character portrayal, for making Canada seem perhaps too quiet, for getting any information or the translations wrong. I used an online translator and I used Wikipedia to get some basic info on Canada-France relations. I don't mind corrections or some critique, but please use constructive critism and don't flame because I really do not do well with mere trashings of my work. I'm surprised that anyone does.**

**This is one of the more installments to come considering I haven't seen any such fics like this yet...ah, mentions of boy x boy (mmm, yaoi love) so if you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest you don't really read on since this is pretty much all of what the series will be like though I'll try to be more variant in how it'll be based on the personalities of the various countries.**

**So, I've rambled enough and I only have two things left to say**

_Hetalia = not mine_

_Please Review_

**

* * *

**

Canada-France Relations

It isn't a surprise to Matthew that his relations with Francis end up with the two entangled beneath silk covers – sweaty, speaking rapid and varying accents of French, and melded so close together that he doesn't know where either of them begin or end. It isn't a surprise to Francis either, Matthew knows, but during such times when they get together, he doesn't think about it as much.

Matthew does think about it though. When the sex is over and done with and he's left, exhausted on the bed sheets with his former caregiver whispering soft French into his ear, that's when Matthew thinks.

He doesn't ever regret it – the sex is some of the best he's had and Francis is always gentle and romantic. However, he ponders on the nation-side of the relationship which is probably the only reason these relations happen to begin with. France considers Canada a friend and while Matthew is not hurt by this (he knows that Francis himself considers Matthew family), he wonders how it has come to this.

"_Mon petit, êtes-vous heureux_?"

Violet eyes slowly open and Matthew – not Canada – glances up to meet the clear, beautiful azure eyes of Francis – not France.

"_Oui...m- merci, Papa._"

"Ah, _c'est bien_."

Matthew can only smile at that and allow himself to be held as whether or not it is common knowledge, Francis has always been the one that Matthew has looked up to – a product of his childhood, no doubt. Simply because England – not Arthur – was the one to raise him for the majority of said childhood means nothing as deep down, Francis is always the one Matthew has ached for.

His heart is still Quebec and he doubts that will change. Especially when Canada and France relations are as they are. Perhaps they do not always see eye to eye regarding certain matters, but Matthew and Francis have always been close and that is seen in Canada and France as well.

There are differences – such as language, culture, and other things. Francis teases him constantly about his French-_Canadien_ accent and really, Matthew does think the Frenchman's accent is strange, but those differences mean nothing. History is still there, France – Francis – is still Canada's – Matthew's – caregiver, the one who gifted him the wonderful language and culture and the one Matthew cried over when he was forced to leave him in the arms of an Englishman who had many more responsibilities than to look after _just one more colony._

Gentle fingers brush against the soft cheek and Matthew's eyes clear as he blinks. Francis is peering at him with much concern written across his perhaps too-handsome face.

"_Mathieu_..._vous semblez distrait, mon fils._"

"_Il n'est rien..._"

"_Êtes-vous positif que rien ne soit la matière? Vous semblez différent vous-même._"

"O- oh, don't I?" Matthew murmurs, large eyes blinking and Francis cannot refrain from smiling as he places just a soft, tender kiss to his former charge's exposed shoulder.

He revels in the fact that his skin is soft and does not smell as though they had just finished relations. It smells sweet and wonderful and Francis feels quite pleased that he played a part in raising this wonderful young man – boy in the eyes of some. Not at all like that obnoxious _L'Amerique _that his _Mathieu _considered so close. Ah, _Mathieu _is such a sweet soul with such a fiery heart.

For several minutes, there is silence and Matthew blinks as he peers at Francis' expression which almost seems so far off and somewhere else. He cannot help, but feel so terribly curious about what his current partner is thinking about – though briefly wonders if Francis felt the same way a few moments earlier.

He doesn't say anything, however. He does not want to ruin whatever thoughts Francis may be having, and so closes his eyes and remains huddled against the Frenchman's chest. Sleep soon overtakes him, just as France – Francis – returns to his senses and with a gentle gaze at the sweet sleeping face of the younger nation.

It is such times as this that Canada – Matthew – forgets that he is not quite as forgetable as he believes for France and Francis both have no other thought at that precise moment other than his young, former colony. The colony who is no longer a colony, but a full on nation. A nation who had never for a moment completely left him on his own – even when he was at his worst.

"_Canada_..._Vive le Canada et vive la France._"

* * *

**Notes: Trade, The Great Wars, and Funfacts**

Trade between the two countries is relatively modest when compared to trade with their immediate continental neighbours, but still significant. France is Canada's seventh largest trading partner overall, and the third largest in Europe. Annual bilateral trade between the two countries exceeds C$7 billion.

Additionally, Canada and France are important to each other as entry points to their respective continental free markets (North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA) and the European Union).

While Canada and France often find themselves on the opposite sides of such trade disputes as agricultural free trade and the sale of genetically modified food, they co-operate closely on such issues as the insulation of cultural industries from free trade agreements (something both countries are strongly in favour of).

In 2006 France was the seventh ranked destination of Canadian exports (0.7%), and ninth ranked source of imports to Canada (1.3%).

* * *

A realignment of the great powers made allies of Canada (as part of the British Empire) and France just in time for the two World Wars that would dominate the first half of the 20th century.

In the Second World War Canada and France were initially allies against Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy. After the Fall of France in 1940 most Western governments broke off relations with the Vichy regime, however Canada continued to have relations with Vichy until 1942.

Canada had planned a military invasion of the islands of Saint-Pierre and Miquelon. Controlled until the end of 1941 by Vichy France, it was the liberation by the Free French under Admiral Muselier that put an end to any invasion projects by Canada.

Eventually, Canada became an important ally and staunch supporter of General Charles de Gaulle's Free French Forces. De Gaulle himself re-entered France following the Normandy invasion via the Canadian-won Juno Beach, and during a lavish state visit to Ottawa in 1944, departed the assembled crowd with an impassioned call of "_Vive le Canada! Vive la France!"_

* * *

In the 2007 and 2008, French President Nicolas Sarkozy, Canadian Prime Minister Steven Harper, and Quebec Premier Jean Charest all spoke in favour of a Canada - EU free trade agreement. In October 2008, Sarkozy became the first French President to address the National Assembly of Quebec. In his speech he spoke out against Quebec separatism, but recognized Quebec as a nation within Canada. He said that, to France, Canada was a friend, and Quebec was family.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Mon petit, êtes-vous heureux_? : My little, are you happy?

_Oui...m- merci, Papa. _: Yes...thank you, Dad.

_c'est bien : _That's good.

_Mathieu_..._vous semblez distrait, mon fils _: Matthew, you seem distracted, my son.

_Il n'est rien... _: It's nothing

_Êtes-vous positif que rien ne soit la matière? Vous semblez différent vous-même _: Are you positive nothing is the matter? You seem unlike yourself.

_Vive le Canada et vive la France _: Live Canada and live France


	2. CanadaEngland

**Yes, finally. Sorry it took so long, but I had more difficulty with this than I thought I would. I wrote this also in a completely different direction than I originally planned. **

**Thanks to **_KitakLaw _**for the help and giving me the idea to do something sorta based around the mentions of the monarchy. To those out there who are into historical!Hetalia, then read what they wrote. Epicness, I tell you.**

_Please Review_

* * *

**Canada-England Relations**

Matthew loves Arthur. Canada loves England.

Neither of those statements are exaggerations and neither of them are anything more than true.

Things hadn't started off the best between the two of them. That is what happens when one is ripped away from his father figure after all. All the same, Matthew – Canada – had been able to get over it rather quick. Though he figures it was when he came to the conclusion that England – Arthur – is not nearly as bad as France – Francis – had first described him to be.

It also helps that Matthew and Canada is quite forgiving – both the nation and the human side of it.

He gets over things rather quickly. He much prefers to use words than violence. Nonetheless, if he has no other option and his family is in danger, then he will quite willingly be at the forefronts.

Matthew – Canada – is in close ties to this day with his family. Even through some of the strains that occurred in the past.

Which brings him to now.

The scent of coffee, donuts, and other lingering aromas fill the air of the Tim Hortons as Matthew scuffles with two mugs towards the table where the Brit patiently waits.

It is mid-December and Christmas is only a week away. As he does every year, Arthur has come up to spend time with his son. Francis and Alfred will come later on in the week (on the Eve of), but Arthur always comes a week early just to spend some special time with Matthew.

The atmosphere of the little shop (which is located in an equally small town in Ontario called by the name of Durham) is warm. Many of the older patrons sit around with their lifetime friends, chatting about older times and the past in general. It isn't terribly loud, just a soft hum of voices spilling throughout. Compared to the chilled, white dusted outside, it is nice.

Not that the snow isn't nice. There is just more of it this year than there had been last year. Arthur is somewhat entranced by it, though – judging by the way he watches the small flakes flutter and fall to the roads and sidewalks just outside the brick building.

"It's quite pretty, isn't it?"

Matthew states softly, gently handing the Englishman the white mug. Coming to his senses, Arthur pulls his gaze from the window and risks a gentle smile towards the younger nation in front of him.

"Ah, indeed."

He replies, eyes flickering to the amber fluid within the mug in his hands.

"Steeped tea, double double. Not quite the same as what you're used to, but -"

"It's perfectly fine, Lad. I've had it before and thought it's not _quite _the same, it isn't bad."

Matthew feels a little red in the face, but flattered all the same. It falls comfortably silent after that and Matthew chooses to sip at his own hot chocolate. It's much more warming than coffee (no matter how delicious the triple triple is, seriously) and he feels like chocolate today.

"I'm glad you came."

He doesn't realize he has spoken until the words are from his mouth and he chooses to stare at his warm drink instead of look into the too-green eyes of his father figure. He can feel Arthur's – England's - gaze upon him and he doesn't want to meet it. He can hardly believe he said such a thing anyway.

"Of course I came, Matthew."

Arthur says softly, thick brows furrowing faintly.

"I always do, do I not?"

"I- I know that. Um...but it still makes me really happy, you know?"

He doesn't sound eloquent when he speaks, he grimaces inwardly. He does mean it though. The idea that Arthur – England – is willing to come all this way and spend an extra week with him ahead of the _rest _of his family is such a warming feeling. Especially when he knows that the former empire is so incredibly busy.

Arthur sighs as he sips at his tea and he blinks before he offers a gentle smile.

No, this Tim Hortons isn't bad at all. He understands how his people can like it. Of course, it isn't exactly the _same_, but he's had much worse. Like that blasted Starbucks that Alfred goes on about. The git...

"It makes me rather happy too, Poppet. It's always nice to spend time with family at this time of year."

Flushing at the endearment, Matthew smiles. His hair falls slightly into his eyes and he brushes it back before sipping at his hot chocolate again.

"Yeah."

It falls silent again and though no words are said, they don't really need to be. It is comfortable and neither Arthur nor Matthew need to talk to communicate. After living so long under one roof (despite Arthur being so terribly busy), you do get to know someone rather well. Especially for as long as they had lived together in Matthew's colonial years.

It shouldn't be much of a surprise at how comfortable they are with one another.

Matthew doesn't want times like these to ever change. Arthur doesn't either.

Canada, however, has been humming thoughts into his mind caused by the people. Matthew tries not to focus on them himself, but considering that Canada and the people _are _him at the same time, it proves to be fruitless.

Violet orbs flicker to watch the falling snow outside as his mind wanders, unable to fight whatever it is.

_Do we really __**need**__ it?_

That is the main question murmured through his ear. What an awkward moment for such a question to be asked by his people. It is Christmas time of all times. Did such politics even need to be asked?

Besides, it isn't about _need_. Perhaps in the beginning, but not anymore.

The people – some of them – have such a difficulty time understanding that. Some more don't even care – which is perfectly fine. Others though, they seem to understand. Somewhat.

_It's makes us who were are. I mean, could you imagine being any__**more**__ like America? Without our constitutional monarchy, it's like...not Canada._

A twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips as he notices from the corner of his eye, Arthur listening in to the same conversation. Between a girl, probably no older than fifteen, and her younger brother.

_But what does it really do, Tabatha? __We're being taken over by America__ slowly anyway. What's the point in remaining attached to Britain? It's not like it makes __**any**__ difference._

A visible twitch in Arthur's brow as his gaze flickers to Matthew, green eyes unreadable (though Matthew senses a form of hostility and nervousness).

_You make things so difficult, Jeremy. First of all, we're not being __**taken over**__ by America. Second of all, without the constitutional monarchy, everything would change. Laws, money, everything. Not only does it cost a lot, but it's like sacrificing a part of ourselves. You haven't learned about the Great Wars in school yet, have you? Or about Canadian history? Just wait! Once you learn about them, you'll see it so much better than I can explain it. Britain is like Canada's mom – that's really the best I can do._

The conversation falls short and Matthew feels the hum in his mind fade as he takes in the slightly flushed expression of his former caretaker.

"Kids these days, eh?"

"Matthew..."

"What? You're not stung by the "mom" comment, are you?"

"No! Of course not!"

Arthur exclaims, face flushed faintly in embarrassment – because really that sort of has him bothered. All the same, he finds it oddly flattering to be regarded as such.

Not that he'll _ever_ admit it.

Matthew smiles gently and places down his empty mug on the table before leaning forwards slightly.

"Right. Anyway, we were going out to get a tree –"

A pause.

"- weren't we, _Mom_?"

"...I _used _to take pride in calling you the good one. Now I'm afraid that I must take all such thoughts back."

Matthew can only laugh, a smile dancing across his face. The faint smile across Arthur's face as well tells him something.

He really doubts that times like these are ever going to change.

...and Arthur probably really likes being called _mom_.

* * *

**Notes and other things:**

When it came time to respond to imperial conflicts, Canada maintained a low profile, especially during the Sudan Campaign. When Britain sided with the US during the Alaska boundary dispute, it marked a low point in pro-British sentiment in Canada. By the time of the Boer War, however, Canada was at the forefront.

At the outbreak of the Great War, Canada enthusiastically joined Britain's side, but the sacrifices of the war would strain those good feelings. At the Paris Peace Conference, Canada demanded the right to sign treaties without British permission and to join the League of Nations. By the 1920s, Canada was taking a more independent stance on world affairs.

* * *

In 1926, through the Balfour Declaration, Britain declared that he would no longer legislate for the Dominions, and that they were now fully independent states with the right to conduct their own foreign affairs. This was later formalised by the Statute of Westminster 1931. Canada's patriation of its constitution, with the Constitution Act, 1982, was the final chapter in this lengthy process towards full separation.

Loyalty to Britain still existed, however, and during the darkest days of the Second World War for Britain, after the fall of France and before the entry of the Soviet Union or the US, Canada was Britain's principal ally in the North Atlantic, and a major source of weapons and food.

The definitive break in Canada's loyalist foreign policy came during the Suez Crisis, when the Canadian government actively worked to thwart Britain's invasion of Egypt.

In both countries, regional ties loomed larger than the historical trans-Atlantic ones. Canada's trade with the US now dwarfed that with the UK. Britain eventually joined the European Economic Community, and Canada joined the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA), putting the two nations in rival trading blocs.

Despite Canada's long-term shift towards proportionally more trade with the US, Canada–UK trade has continued to grow in absolute numbers and reached an all-time high in 2006. The UK is by far Canada's most important commercial partner in Europe and, from a global perspective, ranks second only to the United States.

* * *

In bottom-line terms, two-way merchandise trade between Canada and the UK reached almost C$21 billion in 2006, with two-way investment stocks totalling C$98 billion. The UK accounted for C$10.1 billion of exports from Canada, with gold, uranium and nickel – together with higher exports of aircraft and telecommunications equipment – sitting high on the list. The UK ranks second in Foreign Direct Investment (FDI) in Canada, valued at C$39 billion in 2006, up 29.9 per cent on the previous year. The UK is also the second largest destination of Canadian direct investment abroad, valued at C$59 billion (11.3 per cent of the global total), up 20.7 per cent on 2005, positioning Canada as the third largest investor in the UK, following the US and France.

* * *

There are some questions coming up, apparently, about whether or not Canada should keep the monarchy or abolish it. Personally, I believe as Tabatha in the shot does. Though, I probably could explain it better if I weren't so tired.

Also, contrary to popular belief, not everyone from England thinks that Tim Hortons is a tragic thing to exist and it ruins tea. In fact, I know people who practically only come to Canada for the Timmies.

It's slowly taking over the world. International – Canadian Crack...don't mock me.

* * *

**Tim Hortons lingo (for those who haven't even heard of it – you poor souls):**

double double : two cream, two sugar – coffee or tea

triple triple: three cream, three sugar – coffee or tea


End file.
